Départ d'un elfe et d'un nain d'la Terre du Milieu
by Gim'Nain
Summary: Voilà Gimli et Legolas qui quitte la Terre du Milieu.


Auteur : Gim'Nain

Titre : Départ d'un elfe et d'un nain de la Terre du Milieu.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartienne pas ce sont la propriété du grand Tolkien notre dieu à tous, sauf Erid qui est à moi na !

Note : cela s'inspire de l'après seigneur des anneau dans les appendice à la fin du livre, mais je tient à dire que j'adapte un peu, je reprend juste le concept je ne me tient pas entièrement à ce qu'il y a dans les appendices.

* * *

C'était dans une grande caverne, caverne dont les murs étaient parsemés de milliers de pierres précieuses. Le spectacle que cela donnait était d'une beauté sans mot, cela aurait pu être un rêve.

Assis dans cette caverne, tel un rocher, se trouvait un nain. Il avait une longue barbe blanche, il semblait âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années. Son visage était marqué de maintes rides et son regard perdu dans de profondes pensées. Ce nain semblait avoir vécu de grandes aventures dans des temps passés et aussi de durs adieux et des pertes chères à son cœur.

Soudain un elfe surgit dans ces cavernes. Il était grand et blond, lui aussi semblait avoir vécue de grandes épopées dans un passé qui pour lui paraissait moins lointain. Son regard se posa sur le nain et ses traits parurent contents de le voir. Le nain aussi tourna la tête et sortant de ses pensées reconnut l'elfe et se mit aussi à sourire.

« J'étais sûr de te trouver ici mon cher Gimli, dit l'elfe, tu viens toujours dans les cavernes du Gouffre de Helm quand tu as besoin de penser et de passer le temps. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici mon cher ami, répliqua le dénommé Gimli, Legolas tu es bien l'un des seuls elfes à apprécier ces magnifiques cavernes. »

Legolas se rapprocha du nain et contempla un moment le spectacle de lumière qui s'offrait à eux. Puis il reprit :

« Ce qui m'amène, ce ne sont pas seulement les mines mon ami. Cela fera déjà un an dans cinq jours qu'Aragorn nous aura quitté comme tu le sais. »

Gimli confirma les dires de Legolas d'un signe de tête et paru d'un seul coup moins joyeux et un peu mélancolique, l'elfe lui comme à l'habitude ne laissa pas apparaître grand-chose de ses émotions, même si à la mort de leur ami il avait quand même versé une larme.

« Je contais aller à Minas Tirith lui rendre un dernier hommage, et par la même occasion à Merry et Pippin aussi, dit l'elfe, viendrais-tu avec moi ? »

« Avec grand plaisir, mais pourquoi parle-tu de dernier hommage ? »

« Je conte partir au Havres Gris et après prendre la mer. Je quitterais ainsi la Terre du Milieu. Me ferais tu l'honneur de venir avec moi mon cher maître nain ? »

« Que je t'accompagne par delà la mer ? demanda Gimli, Mais je croyais que c'était réservé aux elfes ? Et pis je n'aime pas beaucoup la mer de toute façon. »

« Voyons ce n'est pas réservé aux elfes c'est juste qu'aucun elfe n'a jamais proposé à un nain de venir. Et ne t'inquiète pas dans un bateau elfique tu n'aura rien à craindre de la mer, tu te rappelle le long de l'Anduin dans les barques de Galadriel nous n'avions point chaviré. »

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur, c'était un rire joyeux et en même temps très nostalgique et un peu triste car cela leur rappelait tellement d'êtres chers.

« C'est d'accord je viendrais avec toi, mais partons d'abords pour la Citée Blanche. »

Les deux compagnons se levèrent et sortirent des cavernes. Dehors le soleil approchait de son zénith, ils décidèrent donc de manger avant de prendre la route. Ils prirent leur repas dans Fort le Cor en compagnie de quelques Rohirrims, puis prenant des provisions ils partirent sur le dos du cheval de Legolas, Erid un des descendant d'Arod.

Ils leur fallu trois jours en longeant les montagnes pour atteindre Minas Tirith. Une fois à Minas Tirith ils allèrent voir Eldarion, le fils d'Aragorn, car Arwen était déjà partit en Lorien et avait choisi d'y finir ces jours.

Ils lui présentèrent leur respect et lui demandèrent l'autorisation de pouvoir rester à Minas Tirith quelques jours et d'avoir accès aux tombeaux de leurs amis. Eldarion accepta, même que Gimli et Legolas n'auraient pas eu besoin de demander mais la politesse le voulait.

Ils attendirent le premier Mars pour aller rendre hommage à Aragorn, cela faisait un an tout juste qu'il les avait quitté. A côté de sa tombe se trouvaient les tombes de Meriadoc Brandebouc et de Peregrïn Touque.

Ils se recueillir en silence pendant près d'une heure, se remémorant chaque souvenir passé en compagnies de ces amis. Quand enfin Gimli brisa ce silence de mort :

« Ils me manquent, mais j'ai le réconfort de penser que là où ils sont ils se sentent bien et que je les reverrais quand mon heure viendra. »

« Tu as raison mon ami, allons nous en à présent. »

Ils quittèrent alors les tombes et partirent de Minas Tirith après avoir fait leurs adieux à Eldarion. Avant de partir ils jetèrent un dernier regard sur l'arbre blanc du Gondor, à présent il était grand et bien feuillu, ils se rappelèrent lorsque Aragorn l'avait trouvé, il était bien plus petit et frêle.

Ils partirent alors pour Emyn Arnen voir les tombes de Faramir et Eowyn. Là encore ils se recueillerent, tant de gens qu'ils aimaient étaient déjà mort, les longue vies ont certains désavantages se dirent-ils.

Après cela ils partirent pour Edoras, voir les tertres de Théoden et d'Eomer. Les tertres étaient recouverts de fleurs blanches, la _symbelmynë. _Ils séjournèrent une semaine à Edoras, laissant le temps à Erid de se détendre sur la terre de ses ancêtres et eux même profitèrent d'un peu de repos.

Ils continuèrent enfin la route vers les Havres Gris en faisant une fois de plus un détour qui cette fois passa par la forêt de Fangorn.

« J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas d'y retourner Gimli ? » lui demanda Legolas connaissant d'avance la réponse du nain.

« Bien sur que non, j'ai hâte de revoir une dernière fois Sylvebarbe. »

Cela était vrai, car depuis que Gimli avait été obligé de retourner en Fangorn à cause d'une parole donnée à Legolas, le nain c'était vite habitué à cette forêt et aux Ents et il en appréciait la compagnie, il lui était même arriver de s'asseoir en plein forêt et de prendre le temps d'en admirer les arbres.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, très vite les arbres se mirent à murmurer sur leur passage et au détour d'un gros chêne ils virent Sylvebarbe. Il les fixa et son visage de bois sembla s'éclairer, cela se voyait surtout dans ses yeux, yeux que même le plus sage des elfes n'aurait pu réussir à décrire tellement ils étaient profond et mystérieux, Gimli en avait dit qu'ils étaient plus beau que l'Arkenstone.

« Braaaouumm… bien le bonjour mes amis, dit l'Ent d'une voix lente et grave, brouuumm… vous allez vers les Havres ? »

Sylvebarbe était très sage et savait bien des choses, qu'il sache que nos compagnons partaient pour les Havres n'était guère étonnant à moins qu'il l'ait deviné.

« Bonjour cher Sylvebarbe, répondit Gimli, oui nous partons pour les Havres et sommes venus vous faire nos adieux. »

« Braaaoummm… fort bien…brommm… vous resterez bien quelques jours avant de repartir ? » demanda l'Ent.

« Ce sera avec un grand plaisir » répondit Legolas.

Ils allèrent alors à la demeure de Sylvebarbe, au pied des montagnes. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de la mort d'Aragorn, grande perte d'après Fangorn car il connaissait bien Aragorn et savait que ce dernier aimait bien la forêt, mais à présent un nouveau roi était sur le trône puis un autre viendrait puis encore un autre et bientôt certaines choses seront oublier et peut-être que du mal serait refait à sa forêt bien aimée. Gimli et Legolas approuvèrent cela, disant que bien des choses changeait et que le temps des hommes étant venu les choses risquait de bouger plus vite, enfin c'était la vie se dirent-ils.

Après huit jours ils quittèrent avec un peu de regret la forêt. Sylvebarbe leur dit cela :

« Broummmm… bon voyage mes amis…peut-être nous reverrons nous un jours… braaamm et si de l'autre côté de la mer vous rencontrez des Ent femmes vous leur passerez le bonjour de ma part…BROUUMMMM, puis il poussa un grand et profond cri d'Ent en guise de dernier adieux à ses amis. »

Ils se dirigèrent à présent vers la Lorien. Ce ne fut pas Legolas qui proposa ce détour mais Gimli, il voulait revoir une dernière fois cette belle forêt, essayer de se rappelez un peu de la magie de Galadriel qui y avait régner à l'époque.

La Lorien avait bien changé, les arbres étaient moins verts et une certaine obscurité si était installer, il n'y trouvèrent aucun signe de vie, pas même Dame Arwen qui pourtant aurait du s'y trouver, peut-être fit elle tout pour les éviter ne voulant pas les croiser.

« Cette forêt est devenu bien triste je trouve, dit Gimli, dommage que je n'ai pas les cheveux de Galadriel avec moi ils sont resté à ma mine. » puis il finit sur un soupir, soupir d'un être lessiver par le temps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon noble nain, où nous allons tu reverra Galadriel et sans doute des forêt aussi belle. » dit Legolas, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter le moral de ce cher nain.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas en Lothlorien et s'en allèrent vers la Moria.

Sous le règne d'Aragorn, les nains avaient tenté de reprendre leurs mines et furent aidé par des renforts de Gondor, ils réussirent donc à reprendre la Moria qui à présent était à nouveau praticable sans danger.

Arrivés aux portes ils entrèrent, saluèrent quelques nains et entreprirent de traverser la Moria. Ils arrivèrent alors au pont de Khazad-dûm. Il avait été refait et en plus large, ils commencèrent donc à le franchir mais s'arrêtèrent à son milieu.

Ils regardèrent vers le bas, ils repensaient que c'était là qu'ils avaient vu pour la dernière fois Gandalf le Gris.

« Je l'aimais bien son chapeau bleu moi, dit Gimli, même si il n'est pas mort je trouve qu'il était assez différent de Gandalf le Blanc. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta Legolas, c'est le même et pourtant c'est un autre, mais dans tout les cas c'est un ami et un puissant magicien. J'ai hâte de la revoir. »

« Moi aussi, son rire et ses paroles me manquent. »

Et là-dessus il continuèrent leur route, faisant un autre arrêt à la tombe de Balin puis allèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils franchirent les portes, elles avaient été refaites et étaient grandes ouvertes. A leur côté les deux arbres avaient été arrachés et de jeunes et vigoureux arbres avaient été plantés à leur place. La route qui longeait le lac avait aussi été restaurée. Ils l'empruntèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers Fondcombe.

Fondcombe avait bien changé, une grande partie de la magie qui l'habitait s'en était allée avec Elrond et ses gens. Certes il y restait quelques elfes mais trop peu. Gimli et Legolas y séjournèrent un temps, visitant la demeure et se rappelant des souvenirs qu'ils y avaient.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'endroit où avait eu lieu le fameux conseil plus d'un siècle au par avant. Gimli aperçut un petit objet métallique coincé entre deux dalles, il se baissa et le ramassa. C'était un fragment de sa hache qu'il avait brisé en voulant détruire l'anneau.

« Regarde Legolas, dit-il, un reste du passé et dire que l'idée de le détruire d'un simple coup m'avait traversé l'esprit. »

« Si seulement cela aurait pu marcher, bien des choses auraient pu être évitée, mais ce qui a été ne peut être changé. »

Gimli fut d'accord avec les paroles de l'elfe et peut de temps après ils partirent pour la Comté.

En Comté ils décidèrent d'aller voir les descendant de leur amis, ils allèrent voir les fils et filles de Sam, ceux de Pippin et ceux de Merry. Ils virent que la Comté n'avait pas beaucoup changée, que les hobbits y vivaient toujours en paix et loin des soucis du monde.

Une fois la Comté traversée il ne leur resta plus qu'un bout de chemin pour arriver au Havres et au sommet de la dernière colline ils la virent, la mer.

Ils étaient enfin aux Havres Gris, ils s'étaient attendus à devoir construire eux même un bateau, mais ils n'eurent pas à le faire car un bateau les attendaient déjà. C'était un petit bateau elfique, léger et rapide comme le vent, mais le plus étonnant fut que personne n'était à son bord. Ils appelèrent pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un mais personne ne répondit.

« Cela me parait bien étrange, dit Gimli, comment être sur que ce bateau est pour nous ? »

« Cela est facile à deviner je crois, répondit Legolas qui avait aperçut quelque chose, Regarde ! Le nom du bateau »

Il regarda et y vit _Loth_ écrit en lettres elfique et à côté était écrit **Indhil **en runes naines. Les deux mots signifiaient fleurs.

« Je crois, ajouta Legolas, que ce bateau est pour un nain et un elfe. Alors vient montons à bord. »

Les deux compagnons montèrent donc dans le bateau, mais avant de partir ils se retournèrent une dernière fois vers la terre, vers les Terres du Milieu.

« Ce pays va me manquer, dit Gimli la larme à l'œil, mais je suis prêt à partir. Pendant ce voyage j'ai revu bien des endroits et bien trop de tombes, le monde à changé, nous n'y avons plus notre place, l'histoire de l'anneau se termine avec nous mon ami. »

« Tu as raison mon ami, dit Legolas lui aussi la larme à l'œil et posant sa main sur l'épaule du nain, c'est à présent le temps des hommes, le mondes va changé et à déjà changé, plus rien ne nous retient, mais gardons de ces terres les souvenirs que nous en avons. Je ne regrette rien à présent et je peux m'en aller en paix vers d'autres terres retrouver le passé que j'aime tant. »

« Moi aussi »

Et sur ce ils prirent le large. Se fut alors la fin de la communauté de l'anneau en Terres du Milieu, ces deux derniers membres la quittant pour de bon. Ils trouvèrent les terres de par delà la mer, ils revirent leur amis, Gandalf le Blanc, Frodon et Bilbon Saquet, Galadriel, Elrond et Celeborn. Les terres qu'ils virent leur rappelèrent les plus magnifiques endroits de la Terre du Milieu et ils y finirent des jours heureux.

L'histoire de l'anneau ne fut pas oublié, mais devint au fil des siècle un conte pour enfant, mais elle restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires de ceux qui y ont prit par.

* * *

Voilà laissez une review, merci d'avance.

Je sais que en principe Legolas et Gimli descende l'Anduin et ne vont pas au Havres, mais bon vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai modifier tout ça.

Encore merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
